Sucy Manbavaran (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Sucy Manbavaran, Valkyrie title Skogul, is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is a young witch from the Philippines, Southeast Asia, and current bearer of Skogul Armor. Personality & Character Sucy was born on Manba Island in the Philippines as the eldest daughter of the Manbavaran family. Like most of her family members, Sucy developed a great passion for collecting poisons. In her childhood, she occasionally assisted her aunt Ramzan in managing her orphanage, Ramzan's Home for Lost Children, despite being irritated by the orphanage's recurring birthday parties. On one of her birthdays, she asked Ramzan about the purpose of birthdays, to which Ramzan replied that it was about the feeling of those who were glad that they existed. Ramzan also told Sucy the story about their ancestors who came to Midgard where they split into two groups; one that chose to join Naglfar and another that became part of Mamba Island's community and thus led a more peaceful life there. Around that time, she met Juno, the orphan girl who found by Ramzan as a baby in the forest. Juno's presence in the orphanage negatively affect its already grim atmosphere, as unpleasant incidents occured around her without any solid evidence to condemn her. One of such incidents was the sighting of a demonic silhouette on the orphanage's corridors in the midnight (though Sucy initially dismissed it as hallucination from one of hers and Matanggol's botched potion experiments). Sucy also noticed that Juno developed no sentimental attachments for the orphanage due to her independent nature and would constantly antagonize her fellow orphans. Though terrified at first, upon seeing Garie and Sabi being threatened by Juno, it was the last straw for Sucy that she confronted her, which culminated to a fight which injured Sucy's left eye and Juno abandoned the orphanage for good. Eventually Sucy was sent to Luna Nova Magical Academy to learn magic. Along the way, she takes her time to go to Arcturus Forest in order to obtain Cockatrice poison, which led to chain of events that formed the friendship between her, Akko, and Lotte. Though Sucy and Lotte later learned about Akko's quest for Seven Words of Arcturus, neither of them had actual involvement in it until Akko disappeared as soon as she learned her idol and mentor Ursula aka. Chariot's dark history, in which she, Lotte, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, and Diana set out to look for her. Not long after they reunited with Akko and Diana, she and her friends soon found themselves crash-landed at Arcturus Forest as result of Croix shutting down Ley Lines across the nation with Noir Rod. Recovering from the crash, the seven friends witnessed the fight between Chariot and Croix's out of control Noir Rod that transformed into a draconic abomination. They the interfered the fight where Akko ultimately used Shiny Arc to temporarily disable the magitronic beast, saving Chariot and Croix in process. While not fully understand the situation, Sucy and the rest of the gang happy to see Akko finally reconciled and met her idol as she always wanted and eventually, unlocked the Final Word of Seven Words of Arcturus and claimed the Grand Triskellion before using it both to destroy Noir Rod before it further evolve into an unstoppable beast and restored magic to the world once more, accomplishment that even Chariot failed to achieve. Little that Sucy know that this is just the first of many of their adventures together. Sucy is very calm and indifferent to most situations, even ones that drives the other girls crazy. She also had a clear preference on something which scared or at least disturbed other girls, such as the idea of getting eaten, foul-smelling fumes of potions or poisons, performing experiments with potions and poisons on Akko, and pulling scary pranks that she found amusing, less so for her victims. At times she appeared to be apathetic, aloof, sarcastic and somewhat sadistic. In spite of this, Sucy is not entirely dull and emotionless, and does care a lot for her friends. Her hobby when not experimention on concoctions are yoga and meditation. It is also shown that her first emotional connection she has is with Akko Akko, which explains why the memory of their first meeting is her most cherished one and subsequently, allowed her to open with others. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Sucy possesses average skill in magic. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Sucy has average skill with Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Transformation Spell': With Transformation Spell, Sucy can magically transmogrify herself or others into any desired form such as animal forms or disguise as someone else (though latter feat requires at least one item the person in question carry to make it work). **'Object Control Magic': Sucy can magically manipulate and levitate objects without touching them with her wand as a focus. **'Rope Binding Spell': With Rope Binding Spell and her Puppet Magic Potion as a catalyst instead of her wand, Sucy can briefly give life to ropes and have it surrounding the target into a spherical cage that traps them inside it and hardens. **'Flying Spell': As with other witches, Lotte can activate the power of her magical broom to fly while riding it via. Flying Spell. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Sucy can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. **'Earth Magic': Sucy can magically manipulate earthen matter such as solid rocks and sands for either offensive or defensive purpose. She has demonstrated the ability to summon destructive trails of earthen spikes, rock needles, and even damaging sandstorms that swirls around her like a tornado. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Sucy can magically combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this spell to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. *'Potion and Poison Brewing': Sucy has knowledge of alchemy and is very skilled at creating (deadly) potions. She has an uncanny interest for mushrooms, and uses them in most of her recipes, usually deadly ones. She has vast knowledge of potions and poisons as well as their effects, being able to prepare poisonous potions that not only kill their victims, but also reduce their bodies into caustic, liquid body mass, and also potions capable of creating big explosions, fertilizer potions that accelerate the growth of vegetation, a potion that gives life to objects and a special Mandrake potion that temporarily increases magical power. *'Toxin Immunity': The repeated exposure to various poisons and toxins (usually from her experiments) resulted Sucy developing immunity to them on the same vein with majorities of her family. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Ursula and Newt, Sucy become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. She also described as patient and defensive fighter, often using counterattacks against her foes. **'Scythe Mastery': Sucy possesses impressive skill in using either regular scythe or scythe configuration of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Sucy can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Sucy carries a wand as an instrument to cast magic. By combine it with her Valkyrie Blade, she can cast magic with the blade as well as change its form into weapon she wants. *'Magic Broom': Sucy possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Poisons and Potion Vials': Sucy carries several vials of poisons and potions whenever she goes. *'Valkyrie Blade': A special dagger which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. Sucy can transform her Valkyrie Blade into following basic weapon forms: **'Round Shield & Baton Form': For defending herself from more powerful attacks. By raising the shield, she can conjure a powerful force-field comprised of tessellating, solid polygonal emerald lights which more powerful than regular magic barriers. **'Trick Scythe Form': For melee combat. The Valkyrie Blade takes the configuration of a futuristic-looking black and gray scythe adorned with neon emerald lines on its body, a guard in the middle of a crooked shaft, and a gleaming orb behind its foldable blade which shifts to the point of the shaft whenever the blade is folded. While in folded state, Sucy can make use of the weapon's blunt side as a club to smack enemies with. Although this configuration is slighty smaller than Grim Reaper-esque scythe it based on (as the overall length of its shaft is equal to Sucy's own height), Trick Scythe Form of Sucy's Valkyrie Blade is nevertheless a devastating weapon in the Manbavaran's disposal. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Sucy Scythe LWA WoM.jpg|Trick Scythe Form *'Skogul Armor': As a Valkyrie, Sucy is given the title of Skogul the Scythe Quake Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don green and white heavy Skogul Armor. She performs this by running the blunt side of her Valkyrie Blade's Trick Scythe form against her Skogul Bracelet while in its folded state and chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting the weapon with emerald sparks. Unfolding the blazing scythe, Sucy draws a large circle on the ground around her with it. The circle then forms into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Skogul Armor ascends and equips on her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Sucy wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia *Sucy's family in Witches of Midgard incorporated elements from both Terio Teri manga and Keisuke Satō manga: As with the former, Sucy stayed with her biological family including her mother and siblings (two of them being Garie and Sabi). While Ramzan Manbavaran also present as with in Keisuke Satō manga, the fanfic series adapted her as Mrs. Manbavaran's older sister, making her Sucy's maternal aunt instead of adoptive mother. Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse